As The Years Go By
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Just a fluffy little Two-Shot about Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda and Boq meeting in kindergarten! How would their stories change? Fiyeraba, as always. A bit of Gloq. NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's me again. With yet another one-shot... Like the Gloq fic, this one also refused to leave my head. This is both Fiyeraba and Gloq, but mainly Fiyeraba. It's all fluff! Oh, Elphaba is two years older than Nessa in this. It starts with Elphaba being five, then seven, then eighteen. Lol, I love the cover picture it's so cute! The brunette girl could be Elphie in a way, and Fiyero can be the blonde boy!**

**Disclaimer: No, just... No.**

* * *

"Fabala!" Three year old Nessa called out in the middle of the night. Elphaba ran to her sisters room, worry etched on her face.

"Yes, Nessie?" She asked. Nessa turned away from the window and wheeled herself over to her older sister. "Why can't I go to school?" She whined. Elphaba walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"You're too young, Nessie. I'm starting kindergarten tomorrow, and you're going to the Ozian Day Care. You'll have fun." The five year old assured her.

"Did you have fun when you were in Dway Care?" Nessa asked. Elphaba smiled sadly. "Father didn't send me. He thought that I would scare the other children." She answered.

"Oh." Nessa wheeled herself over to her closet. "What should I wear?" She held up two dresses. One was a navy blue sailor-like dress with white piping and matching shoes. She held up a white bow to her hair.

The other was a pink frilly dress which, according to Nessa, was absolutely _perfect_ for Day Care. Tossing her pajamas away, Elphaba helped her into the pink dress. It was poofy and it reminded Elphaba of a flamingo, but she kept her mouth shut and smiled.

"Fabala! You should wear the the other dress! It's too big on me! It might fit you!" Nessa gushed. Elphaba shook her head rapidly. "No, Nessie."

Nessa looked down and pouted. "You don't have to wear the bow or the shoes.. Just the dress! It's almost like your frocks, except you'll look prettier." She tried.

"No, Nessie." Elphaba insisted.

"But Fabala!" Nessa whined. Footsteps were heard in the corridor and Frex entered the room. "Elphaba!" He said sharply. "What are you doing in Nessa's room at this hour!"

"Father!" Nessa smiled sweetly, lifting up her arms. Frex looked at her in adoration and lifted her up, hugging her. Elphaba sighed wistfully, for the scene reminded her of her mother. She unconsciously touched the small green bottle that she had hung in a chain around her neck.

"Fabala and I were just picking our outfits for tomorrow! But Fabala won't wear the dress I want her too." She pouted. Frex looked pointedly at his eldest daughter.

"You're going to wear that dress. And we'll talk about this tomorrow, get to bed." Elphaba kissed Nessa on the cheek and helped her get ready for the night. Then she grabbed her dress and Frex shoved the child out of the room, slamming the door in her face.

Elphaba felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks as she walked to her bedroom. She missed Mama. She was the only one who truly loved her. Sobbing softly, she got into the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Elphaba felt her alarm clock go off at exactly six thirty in the morning. Turning it off so that it wouldn't wake Nessa, she rubbed her eyes and stepped out of bed. Her sister wouldn't be awake for another hour, giving the five year old a certain amount of time to get ready.

Sighing, she grabbed the offending garment. It truly wasn't that bad, at least it wasn't pink. She shuddered at the mere thought of Nessa forcing her into a pink dress.

Taking one last look, she stepped into the dress, pairing it with her worn black boots. Nessa was forcing her to wear her hair down and if she didn't, she would tell father.

She pulled her raven braid out of it's prison, brushing each lock carefully. Her straight her ended halfway along her back. She carefully placed her glasses on her nose and took a look.

Elphaba gasped. She looked... Good. Not beautiful, because she would always be far from that, but she was decent. Taking a glance at the clock, she walked out of the dorm ready to wake up Nessa.

There were times when Elphaba wished that she were like Nessa. Sure she was in a wheelchair, but she wasn't green. Nessa had beautiful alabaster skin and adorable chocolate curls. It was better than being a stubborn green girl with scary powers.

She shook her sister gently. "Nessie?" She called in a soothing tone. Nessarose opened her hazel eyes and stretched out her hands.

"Fabala?" She asked sleepily. Looking at her sister, Nessa gasped. "Fabala, you look amazifying!" She said. Elphaba shrugged, she was usually pretty blasè about her clothes.

"Come on, let's get you ready." She said, helping Nessa into her chair. "Which dress did you pick?" She asked. Nessarose pointed to the frilly nightmarish dress.

Once she she was all ready, with her chestnut colored hair curled and her shoes shined, Elphaba helped Nessa into the dining room. She dropped Nessa off, filling her plate with pancakes, before she sat down to read for a few minutes before she had to leave.

"Elphaba!" Frex yelled. "Get to school." Elphaba's eyes snapped toward the grandfather clock and she gasped. Ten minutes to eight. She may have been five, but she was quite precocious and could already tell time. Running out the door, she walked over to her school, Munchkin Primary.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to go go this boringfied place!" Galinda shrieked. Eveanna, her mother, tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. "Popsicle has to stay here for a year. But don't worry, Fiyero will be with you." She said, pointing to the Vinkun Prince, who was wearing a scowl.

"I don't want to come here, either!" He yelled defiantly, blowing his sandy hair out of his face. "Now, Yero!" Marlenah Tiggular reprimanded.

"Fifi, it won't be so bad." Galinda said, trying to convince herself.

"Yes, it will!" He pouted, on the verge of throwing a fit. Galinda shrieked in his ear, causing him to jump a mile away. She grabbed his collar. "Now, you listen to me Tiggular! We are in this together wether you like it, or not!" She snarled, then she smiled sweetly. "Ok?" Fiyero nodded out of fear.

* * *

"Elphaba!" Boq called out, running to his friend. "Hello, Boq." She greeted curtly.

"Did you hear? Galinda Upland and Fiyero Tiggular are both coming to this school! I've heard that Galinda is beautiful." He said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Fiyero Tiggular? Isn't he that Vinkun Prince? What in Oz is his family doing in Munchkinland with the Uplands?" Elphaba asked, her brow knotted.

"Rumor has it that their families are lifelong friends and they're going to discuss their business here for a year." Boq explained.

"How are you so omniscient about gossip?" Elphaba asked. Boq, who was used to his friends large words, frowned. "I have two sister that are in Secondary School. You've always been smart, do the math." He answered ruefully.

Elphaba giggled as she wondered what it would be like to live in a castle. If she wasn't green, that is. She would have a huge library and myriad of books! This Prince was lucky, and her curiosity was piqued.

"Elphaba, watch out!" Boq yelled, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked up and her heart thumped loudly. A regal carriage was vastly approaching her. When it semmed like it was going to hit her, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

But it never came. She felt her body being thrust forward, but she wasn't hurt. Opening one eye fearfully, she saw a boy that was about her age. He had sandy blonde hair and deep azure blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his eyes lingering on her skin, before making it's way to her eyes. _She_ _has really pretty eyes_. He thought.

Elphaba blushed, making her cheeks turn a nice mauve color. Fiyero smiled, liking that color on her, and decided that he would like to see more of it. "I'm fine." She answered.

"Fifi!" Galinda tumbled out, her pink dress swishing around her feet. She smacked him in the arm. "You can't just jump out a carriage!" She looked at Elphaba, her eyes widening.

"You're green." She stated, incredulously. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Really? I hadn't noticed?" She said dryly. Galinda giggled. "You're funny! I like you!" She linked arms with the green child. "We're going to be bestest friends!" Elphaba looked at her a little shocked.

Fiyero scowled, Galinda was stealing his thunder. "Hey! I met her first!" He yelled, pulling Elphaba toward him.

"Well, she's my bestest friend!" Galinda argued, yanking her arm in her direction.

"Stop it!" Fiyero said. Marlenah and Eveanna stepped out of the carriage and pulled apart the trio.

"Fiyero! Galinda!" Marlenah said sharply. "You're going to rip this poor girls arms off!"

Galinda and Fiyero looked at Elphaba sheepishly. "I'm Fiyero." He said, extending his arm. Elphaba took it. "Fiyero Tiggular?" She asked. "The Crown Prince Of The Vinkus?"

Fiyero nodded. Galinda burst forward. "I'm Galnda Arduenna Upland. Of the _Upper_ Uplands." She specified boisterously.

"I'm Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." She answered. Galinda crinkles her nose. "Hmm, I like Elphie! Can I call you Elphie?!" She asked.

"Uh.. It's a little perky." Elphaba answered. Galinda, taking that as a good sign, threw her arms around the green girl. "We're going to be bestest friends forever!" She squealed. Elphaba gaped at the blonde. She'd never had a friend.

"Hey! How come she gets to call you Elphie?" Fiyero asked. "I'm going to call you.. Fae!"

Elphaba blushed again. "I'd like that." Fiyero beamed and laced his arms with her. "Your going to be my girlfriend." He said proudly. At Elphaba's shocked expression he added, "That is, if you want to be."

Elphaba thought a moment. A friend _and_ a boyfriend? This was beyond odd! But, besides herself, she nodded and Fiyero kissed her on the cheek, smiling lopsidedly.

"Elphaba?" Boq asked, running up to her. "Are you ok?" Elphaba nodded. The Munchkin took one look at Galinda and his eyes widened.

"H-hi. I-I'm Boq." The Munchkin said nervously.

Galinda studied him for a momentAnd could immediately tell that he liked her. "I like you too! We can start dating! And then we can double date with Elphie and Fifi!" She squealed. The two moms watched this with amusement.

"What's a double date?" Boq asked. Galinda shrugged. "I don't know. But we can also have a double wedding!"

Elphaba smiled. For once, the five year old felt that she was someplace where she belonged.

* * *

_Two Years Later:_

Elphaba stared at her 'bestest friend,' tears trailing down her face. Fiyero was crying as well, hugging his Fae.

"D-do you have to leave?" Boq asked, heartbroken that his girlfriend had to go.

"Momsie and Popsicle said that we were only supposed to stay for a year. We stayed for two because of some boringfied reason. But now I have to go back to the Gilikkin and Fiyero has to go back to the Vinkus." The seven year old explained, holding back tears of her own.

"I'll never forget you, Elphie." Galinda said, hugging her. Elphaba smiled. "You were one of my only friends." She said.

"And I've had so many friends!" Elphaba glared at her. "But only one that mattered." Galinda justified.

"Fae." Fiyero whispered. "I will find you again. And then we're all going to live happily ever after. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Elphaba warned.

"It doesn't matter where I am, or where you are. I will find you. You will always be My Fae." Fiyero swore, unexpected maturity overtaking him.

"And you will always be Yero, My Hero." The two embraced as did Galinda and Boq. Then Galinda and Fiyero mounted the carriage And rode off.

* * *

Eighteen year old Elphaba woke up groggily. Following the same routine as always, she stood up, dressed in a shapeless navy blue frock with a blue knitted cap, her glasses, boots, and raven hair tucked in a side braid.

After Nessa was ready and dressed, Elphaba walked out and headed to the carriage outside. Helping Nessarose up, she situated herself in the seat.

Upon arriving, Nessa went off to reconnect with some old friends that she had met in secondary school.

Elphaba trailed alone, her nose in a book. A regal carriage passed not to far away, aiming for the green girl. Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, she looked up just as the carriage stopped in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Avaric Tenmeadows yelled from the drivers chair. Elphaba rolled her eyes as she walked up to the carriage, book in hand.

"Hey you! Wake up!" She yelled at the sleeping inhabitant. The man opened his eyes and Elphaba felt her jaw drop. "F-Fiyero?" She asked.

The Prince snapped up, looking at Elphaba. "Fae?" He asked. Elphaba nodded and Fiyero pulled her into a hug.

"Elphie?!" A voice behind her shrieked. Elphaba whirled around and was met with the sight of Galinda Upland and Boq walking hand in hand.

"Galinda!" That all embraced, happy to be together again. "Now, we can _finally_ have that double wedding." She squealed.

Fiyero smiled. "You know, aren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to kiss?" He asked, grinning coyly.

"Are we still dating?" Elphaba asked. She had believed that it was a childish whim, and now that he was older, why would the Prince want her?

"Did we ever break up?"

"Not exactly..." Elphaba admitted. "But I didn't think that you would want to date an Artichoke."

Fiyero gaped at her. "Do I need to prove to you how much I want to be with you?" he asked.

"Maybe." Elphaba said cheekily. Fiyero pulled her into a long kiss. They didn't hear anything except for the beats of their hearts. They didn't hear Galinda squeal or Boq cheer. They were oblivious to everything but themselves. Finally, pulling apart for air, Fiyero grinned in the same lopsided way.

"I think that there is enough proof." He said.

"Oh, I don't know I think I might need some more convincing." Elphaba answered, smirking.

"Gladly." He smiled, before kissing her deeply.

* * *

**Tada! How did you like that? I personally thought it was cute, but I would love your opinions. So, if you can, show the review button some love. It doesn't take too long... Dang, this is over 2,000 words! This is officially the longest document I have ever written! Huzzah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I've decided to turn this into a two-shot thanks to SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy! He requested a double wedding and a double wedding he shall get!**

**wickedlytalented: Thank you so much! Your review made me smile so hard! (As I already told you...)**

**WickedFrenchHorn: I agree! Fiyeraba is adorable at any age!**

**Doglover645: Aww, thanks!**

**SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy: I whipped this up for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Durga's Black Byakko: Thanks! :)**

**Elisa: THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked... Eh, I'm not going to get started. I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Elphie, hold still!" Galinda whined. Oz, trying to put makeup on her best friend was hard enough _without_ a fight! Elphaba clawed at the blonde, desperate to get away.

"Ok, ok! I'm done!" Galinda announced proudly. Boq smiled at his girlfriends antics and looked over to his childhood friend. He let out a whistle, after which Galinda playfully smacked him.

"Oz, you guys are making such a big deal! It's just a date!" Elphaba protested. Galinda and Boq shared a look. They knew what was going to happen tonight...

"Elphaba, while I realize that Galinda's methods are.. Unconventional-" He began.

"More like a vicious torture session." Elphaba muttered.

"Yeah, that sounds about right too." Boq admitted. Galinda smacked him again. "Hey!" She said, affronted. "Remember manscaping, Glin? That was not fun!" The blonde giggled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Anyways, I do believe that you should take a look in the mirror." Boq adviced. Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked over to the mirror. What she saw made her eyes widen and her breath shorten.

Galinda had let her wear a black dress, because Elphaba figured that she would feel more comfortable. But this wasn't like anything she had worn before. It was a dark shade of midnight and it wasn't too over the top. Galinda had paired it with a pair of black ballet flats and a beanie. Her thick raven hair was curled and let loose, while her lips were painted a ruby red.

"So, what do you think?" Galinda asked, smirking at her friends reaction.

The Emerald witch was speechless. "I-I look-"

"Beautiful." Both Boq and Galinda finished for her. Elphaba blushed slightly, this was the first time that she actually believed it.

"Good luck on your date." Galinda said in a singsong voice, enveloping her in a hug.

* * *

Fiyero stood outside the restaurant 'Emerald Butterfly.' It cost a fortune, but the name reminded him of Elphaba so much. Plus, it was perfect. Nice background music, not too many people.

He waited another five minutes before the carriage he had sent for her arrived. Opening the door for her, he smiled when he saw how she looked.

"Fae, you look amazing!" He praised.

"I wouldn't exactly say amazing." Elphaba said, lacing her hand with his.

"Well, I would." Fiyero answered, kissing her softly in the lips. Elphaba smiled once they pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Can't a man kiss his wonderful girlfriend for no reason?" Fiyero queried innocently. She quirked her eyebrow at him, but remained silent.

"Emerald Butterfly? Oh Yero, this is too expensive!" Elphaba fussed. Fiyero tucked a raven wisp behind her ear. "Nothing is too good for my Fae." He whispered.

They entered the restaurant and took a nice corner booth. Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hands. "This is nice." She stated, dreamily.

"I love you." Fiyero said.

"I love you too." Elphaba answered. It was true, she loved him and he loved her. Everything was perfect

* * *

Toward the end of the evening, Fiyero looked up at Elphaba solemnly. "Elphaba, I have something to tell you and I'm afraid that if I don't say it all at once, I might faint." He admitted.

The green girls face fell. "I knew it. You want to break up with me." She whispered. Fiyero's eye widened in alarm. "No! No, that's not it at all!" He took a shaky breath.

"Elphaba- Fae. I love you. I have loved you since we were in kindergarten and I've never stopped. Having you in my life has been the best experience ever. I'm glad I was here for the roller coaster even throughout the ups and downs that we've faced. But the ride isn't over yet Fae." He pulled out a small satin box and kneeled down. Elphaba watched this in amazement.

"Fae, my beautiful, amazing, Fae. Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. She launched himself onto him. "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" She answered.

A squeal pierced through the crowd, causing both Elphaba and Fiyero to turn around in shock. Galinda and Boq were standing there, the former with a huge smile on her face and the latter clapping loudly.

"Elphie!" Galinda squeaked. "Now we can finally have that double wedding!" Elphaba looked at her in a confused manner.

The blonde smiled slyly. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" She held up her hand where a silver engagement ring lay on her delicate finger.

"Oh my Oz, Glin!" Elphaba's eyes widened.

"When we were little I wanted to have a double wedding." Galinda said.

"And I _always_ get what I want."

* * *

Elphaba felt her eyelids begin to droop. This was the twenty-seventh dress that Galinda had tried on.

"Elphie! What do you think of this one?" She asked. Elphaba looked up and a warm smile situated itself on her face. "That's the one. Definitely. I may not now much about clothes, or girl things in general, but I do know that you look beautiful." She said sincerely.

Galinda twirled around the shop, singing to herself. "We're going to have a double wedding, lalala, and me and Elphie are going to look like princesses, lalala!"

"Actually." The green girl corrected. "It's Elphie and I." Galinda shot her a glare. "I refuse to do math on the week before my wedding." She said.

Elphaba refrained from saying that it was grammar, not math. "Ok, Elphie. This is the one. You're turn!" The blonde demanded, grabbing her bestest friends hand.

A myriad of dresses were tossed out for being too short, too long, to poofy, and the infernal too pink. "I know you've never been an avid shopper Elphie, but the point is that you're supposed to _buy_ one of the dresses." Galinda noted dryly.

After rummaging around for a dress, Galinda came back with a gigantic smile on her face. "Look at this! It's perfect for you!" Elphaba looked at the dress, and tried it on. Galinda Squealed in an excited manner.

"Oh, yes. Elphie, this is definitely the one!"

* * *

"Hmm, carnations or roses?" Galinda mused. Elphaba blew a strand of raven hair off of her face.

"Glin, do I really have to be here for this?" She asked. "You have a group of wedding decoratirs who are more than willing to help!"

Galinda quirked her eyebrow at the raven haired witch. "Really, Elphie? You plan on leaving the sake of our double wedding in my hands? Knowing I could just pinkify everything?" She asked, as Elphaba's eyes widened in realization.

"So." She held up the flowers, smiling sweetly. "Carnations or roses?"

Elphaba slumped back down on her chair.

"Roses." She answered.

Galinda zoomed around, making changes everywhere. "No! The lighting is incorrect! Elphie and I need to have the spotlight shining on us!" She growled.

"Look Glin, I really need to sleep. It's two in the morning. I'm trusting you, a horrible mistake, I know, but I am. You will not, I repeat not, have a sliver of pink anywhere in this church!" She warned.

Galinda nodded obediently. "Ok! Get to sleep, Elphie!" she waited until the green girl was out the door.

A wedding planner came up to her. "So, I guess that we have to cut the pink roses?" He asked. Galinda smiled slyly.

"No, no. We can keep those..."

* * *

Elphaba was awoken by a huge shriek. Shooting up, she saw Galinda's face in front of her. "Oz, Glin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Elphie! It's our wedding Day!" She squealed.

"That's today?!" Galinda nodded, taking her out of the bed. "We have to make you look Ozmazingly beautiful! So let's start! Cause you've got an awfully long way to go..."

They spent the next six hours getting ready. Nessarose, who although disapproved of getting married so soon after graduation wanted to help, assisted them with their zippers and brushes and hair, oh my!

"Ok, Elphie! I'm ready!" Galinda stepped out. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful, Glin." She said honestly. Galinda's dress was the traditional white color. It reached up to her feet, covering her high heels. It had a sweetheart neckline and the top part was lacy. The bottom was poofy and trailed past her when she walked. Her blonde curls were in a half up half down position, and a tiara was on her head.

"I feel like a princess!" Galinda gushed.

A few hours later, Galinda announced that she was done. Nessa smiled and wheeled herself over to her sister. "Fabala, you look amazifying!" Elphaba blushed, and turned around.

She and Galinda had decided in a lacy, ivory dress. It had short sleeves and it hugged her in all the right places, showing of her curves. The bottom was mermaid styled and her shoes were closed flats. Her raven hair was styled in a regal bun, with some curls spilling out and framing her face. Her lips were painted the same shade of red as on the night of her engagement.

"Galinda. Don't ever let me doubt your abilities again." Elphaba said. There were three knocks on the door. Nessa wheeled over to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"The grooms." Fiyero's voice said. Galinda shrieked and ran into her closet. "You can't see the bride before the wedding." Nessa explained.

"Oh come on, Nessa!" Boq begged. "No!"

"Fine." when the footsteps receded, Galinda emerged from the closet. "Are they gone?" She asked. Nessa nodded.

"Alright! Let's get back to work!"

* * *

Fiyero felt like he was dancing on a cloud. Today he was going to marry the woman of his dreams. Boq was no different, they were both jittery with excitement.

The music began to play and the grooms stood on their respective sides waiting for their beauties. Elphaba saw the pink roses and shot Galinda a glare who shrugged and muttered something about 'unstylish sarcastic green girls.'

"Do you Fiyero Liir Tiggular take Elphaba Melena Thropp, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do." Fiyero said.

"And do you Elphaba Melena Thropp, take Fiyero Liir Tiggular to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do You part?"

Elphaba smiled. This was it. "I do." She answered. "You may now kiss the bride." Fiyero and Elphaba kissed for a really long time. Galinda growing annoyed, sighed. "Ok. We get it!" The two pulled apart sheepishly.

"Yay! My turn!" she squealed.

"Do you Boq Argio, take Galinda Arduenna Upland-" he began.

"Of the Upper Uplands!" Galinda cut in, making everyone laugh. "Right. To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Boq nodded fervently. "Yes! I mean, I do!" He answered.

"And do you Galinda Ardue-"

"I do! I do! I so do!" Galinda squealed excitedly and began to kiss Boq. Fiyero and Elphaba shared a look of amusement, before joining their lips together as well.

* * *

The after party was pretty much all Galinda's doing. There were pink banners and streamers and Elphaba felt that she had to get out of there, or she would vomit.

"Elphaba?" A kind voice called out. She turned around to see Marlenah and Jahcob, Fiyeros parents.

"Hello." Elphaba greeted. Marlenah enveloped her in A hug. "Oh, I remember you when you reached up to my knees! And now look at you. You look beautiful." She said. Elphaba blushed slightly.

"Thank you." She responded. Marlenah smiled. "Let me tell you something, Yero has changed since he began to date you. He's become more focused. He adores you." She said.

"That I do." Fiyero agreed, appearing behind his wife. "Hey Fae." Elphaba put her arm around him.

"Well, we have to get back to the Vinkus, but we really enjoyed the ceremony!" Jahcob said.

A few minutes later, Frex tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around, Elphaba's smiled disappeared.

"Hello. I-I just wanted to, uh, give my congratulations." He said in a cool tone. Elphaba's eyes widened. "Um, thank you father." She said awkwardly.

Frex nodded and walked off to find Nessa. "That was... Strange." She told Fiyero. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're here. We're married. And we're going to be together. Forever." He answered.

Elphaba Smiled. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**So... What did ya think? Did this meet your qualifications? Review and tell me your favorite lines! Virtual brownies to whoever can guess mines...**


End file.
